The present disclosure relates to the technical field of communication equipment, and more particularly, to a voice synthesis device, a voice synthesis method, a bone conduction helmet and a hearing aid.
At present, a bone conduction helmet has been used in the medical field. The application of the bone conduction helmet changes people's traditional cognition on voice, and its major advantage is that sound can be “heard” by the skull instead of the ears.
A work principle of a bone conduction hearing aid is to use the bone conduction helmet to convert sound to an electrical signal, then to convert the amplified electrical signal to mechanical energy and transmit the mechanical energy to the skull, so as to vibrate the internal structure of the cochlea to transmit the sound.
Existing bone conduction hearing aids are mainly divided into analog hearing aids and digital hearing aids. The analog hearing aid uniformly amplifies sound regardless of the shape of a patient's hearing loss curve. The digital hearing aid performs corresponding compensation and amplification on sound according to the shape of the patient's hearing loss curve.
The existing digital hearing aid generally uses a voice signal detection sensor device in a bone conduction helmet, and detected voice signals are directly transmitted to the skull of a listener without verification. Such voice signals are high in bit error rate and low in accuracy.